edfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuck in Ed
"Stuck in Ed" is the 23rd episode of''' Season 4 and the grand 100th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, after the Eds miss out on Kevin's jawbreakers, Eddy can't think of a scam. Desperate for a scam, the Eds decide to go with Ed's solution and "just buy one". Plot The episode begins with Kevin selling his entire garage full of Jawbreakers to his pals at rock bottom prices and makes a small fortune whilst he's at it. The Eds - as always - arrive just a little too late and find nothing but empty shelves and derision and as Kevin swaggers off with his pockets bulging, Edd tries to make Eddy feel better by suggesting what a terrible thing it would be if the seams on Kevin's pockets gave out. Yep, Kevin would be an ideal target today except that Eddy can't think of a single scam to hit him with. In the end Ed comes up with a solution that Eddy is desperate enough to go for, namely buy a scam idea off of one of the other kids and after Jonny & Plank's rather diverse 'Penny dance' fails to get accepted, Jimmy falls in their way, who's Eddy's one time apprentice and as Double D reminds him, Eddy taught him everything he knows. Much to Eddy's delight, Jimmy can think of a money making scam and before long the Eds are scuttling around trying to round up ten electrical extension cords, ten fridges and one hundred fence boards. Edd y can hardly stand still for drooling, in fact he can already feel that cash in his pocket.When Jimmy reveals that his scamming opus consists of jumbo-size fruity ice lollies, Edd praises his idea as being both nutritious and refreshing but Eddy tells Jimmy his plan is rubbish. Jimmy thinks that Eddy has no taste about these jumbo-size fruity ice lollies. Desperate to come up with something good, Eddy resorts to getting some sense the hard way - by having Ed knock some into him and as Kevin walks past penniless from having bought all of Jimmy's popsicles. Eddy demands Ed to knock some sense into him again and Ed obliges as the episode ends there. Memorable Quotes *'''Edd: Eddy to be patient while Jimmy thinks "Have faith, Eddy, after all you did teach him everything you know." Eddy: the fourth wall ''"Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?" '''Edd': dryly "Hardly." ---- *'Jimmy': up the Jawbreakers "Save some for me, you piggies!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Out of my way - I'm salivating!" ---- *'Ed': suggesting to Kevin what he forgot to say as he struts off "You forgot to say 'dorks', Kevin!" ---- *'Eddy': to throw Edd off the scent "Oh… must be this malaria, Double D. I'm just gonna go grab me a laxative…" ---- *'Ed': Randomly "An apple a day keeps the bus driver away, Double D!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Bubbly bubbly boo! This is the perfect spot for what I like to call, 'Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy'." ---- *'Eddy': with Jimmy "Oh, I'll think-a something better. ED! Knock some sense into me!" head to ground" ''And make it a good one!" ''clobbered by Ed, almost knocked out "That's it! I've got one! I just thought, Double D. The scam of all scams!" POW! wearily "I'm back, BABY!" Trivia/Goofs *Eddy breaks the fourth wall (and refers to "Ed in a Halfshell") by saying: "Oh yeah! Didn't we win an Emmy for that episode?" They did not win a Emmy Award, but the episode was nominated for a Leo Award in 2001. *This is the second time that Jimmy and Jonny had a scam. Jonny's first scam was in "X Marks the Ed". Jimmy's first scam was in "Ed in a Halfshell" and he has a third later on in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness". '' *If you listen real closely while the dollar bill-filled piggy banks are passing the screen, you could hear an arcade machine signing, "You Won!" *When Ed said "An apple a day keeps the bus driver away" to Edd, he's referencing the common phrase "An apple a day keeps the doctor away". *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *Apparently, Eddy can't think of a scam on a rare occasion such as this episode, besides of no kids to scam as seen in ''"Laugh Ed Laugh". *This is the 100th episode of the whole series. Video I0CZeHhBS0c See Also *Jimmy's Super Duper Scammy Whammy Category:Episodes Category:Season 4